De Girasoles y Otras Decepciones
by Bastemons
Summary: A Melody nadie le advirtió que el camino hacia el descubrimiento no sería algo fácil. Nadie le advirtió, mucho menos, que "el amor de su vida", ya tendría novio. [Castiel/Nathaniel]


Oops, historia re-subida.

La verdad no recuerdo porqué la borré en primer lugar, pero hace unos meses encontré el cuaderno en que la escribí originalmente, así que decidí darle una oportunidad y editarla en el proceso. Admito que disfruté reescribir esto, especialmente porque hace tiempo que quería escribir algo con un narrador poco fiable.

Sutiles muestras de canon divergencia en el interior. Habré escrito esto hace unos... tres o cuatro años atrás (antes de que el arco de Nathaniel fuera revelado por completo), así que, detalles hay.

(y uno que otro typo, también)

Sin más, ojalá lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **Amour Sucré (c) Chinomiko**

* * *

.

El sólo estar sentada frente a él hace todo mucho, mucho más ameno.

De por sí el trabajo en la sala de delegados resulta ser algo tedioso—sensación que es capaz de multiplicarse al doble cuando se llevan casi tres horas ahí sentada organizando papeleo. Pero al menos no se encuentra sola _, él también está_ ; ocupado en un lago de hojas de papel al igual que ella, sentado en el asiento que da justo al frente. Él también está ahí, por supuesto, y sólo por ese hecho es que no le molestaría para nada la posibilidad de que se pasen ocupados en lo mismo otras tres horas más.

Ella lo conoce desde hace años. Con firmeza y total confianza es capaz de admitir que sabe _todo_ sobre él—su nombre completo, fecha de cumpleaños, signo del horóscopo tanto occidental como chino (y sus respectivos rasgos (incluso si ella no es una completa creyente de ellos)), dónde vive, la universidad a la que piensa postular, sus gustos y disgustos, los lugares que frecuenta, y los compañeros con lo que tiene mejor relación. Todo.

Por cuarta vez en menos de lo que van veinte minutos, Melody se ve en la obligación de ahogar sus propios suspiros de adolescente enamorada antes de que estos resulten sonoros, y por consiguiente, evidentes para el origen de sus sentimientos ubicado a pocos metros de distancia.

Porque la opinión de esa persona _sí_ que le importa.

"¿Te sientes bien, Melody? Tu cara luce algo roja."

"¿ _R-Roja_?" Melody abre sus ojos de par en par de la mera sorpresa y se lleva ambas manos a las mejillas.

"Sí, dime ¿te sientes bien?" él le ve con gesto preocupado. "Porque puede que tengas fiebre."

"Oh, no, no. No te preocupes, Nathaniel," ella se apresura en contestar antes de perder lo que le queda de compostura. "Debe ser sólo el aire viciado que hay aquí."

"Entonces abriré la ventana, así te sentirás mejor."

Tras decir eso, Nathaniel se pone de pie y con total diligencia abre la ventana de la sala de delegados. Y por su parte, Melody aprovecha y contempla atenta, sin perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de los movimientos que el otro efectúa, especialmente su expresión casi serena durante el segundo completo que él se toma respirando hondo la brisa fresca proveniente del exterior.

"Uhm… ¿Nathaniel?"

Él se voltea parcial desde donde está.

"¿Dime?"

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí…" Melody dice con la vista gacha, y también con sus mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas.

Nathaniel entonces se voltea en totalidad. Por medio instante la queda viendo con una ceja enarcada pero rápidamente le dedica a la chica una de sus sonrisas más educadas. "Es natural que me preocupe por ti, Melody. Te considero como una buena amiga."

Y tras decir eso, él regresa a su asiento y retoma sus deberes.

Melody por su parte no aguanta más y deja escapar un suspiro. Es en momentos así en que ella se recuerda lo maravillosa que es su vida.

En eso está cuando y sin que golpeen a la puerta previamente, _ella_ entra.

"¡Oh, Nathaniel! Menos mal sigues aquí, te estaba buscando."

Son personas como ella las que logran que su grandioso ánimo se vaya a pique con tan sólo recordar su existencia.

"Sucrette, si me hubieras buscado tanto como dices, me habrías encontrado sin problemas nada más viniendo hasta aquí," Nathaniel no separa la vista del papeleo mientras le contesta, pero bien que procura sonreír al hablar. "Sabes que no puedo irme hasta que esto esté terminado."

"Tienes razón…, supongo que he estado con la mente en otro lado. La verdad es que hoy me ha tocado andar de un lado a otro buscando gente…"

"Eso no es algo nuevo," él contesta. "…Ninguna de las dos cosas."

Melody carraspea, de ese modo interrumpiendo lo que sea que la otra chica esté a punto de decir. "Si no te molesta, hoy es el último día de clases, Nathaniel y yo estamos ocupados, y nos _encantaría_ terminar pronto con todo este papeleo—pero contigo aquí, lo veo difícil."

 _Sí, eso la mantendrá en su lugar_.

" _Hola Melody_ …" ella responde apenas disimulando la irritación en su voz. "Sólo vine para entregarle a Nathaniel la dirección de la casa de Rosalya," rápido cambia su foco de atención hacia Nathaniel. "Sino no tendrás cómo llegar a la fiesta de esta noche."

"¿Por eso armas tanto escándalo?"

Sucrette frunce el ceño. "Te recuerdo que tú también estás invitada."

"No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, de todos modos no creo que vaya. Las fiestas son un ambiente muy poco serio."

"Es una fiesta, esa es la idea…"

Pero antes de que Melody pudiera contestarte a _la intrusa esa_ , Nathaniel se pone de pie, con eso llamando la atención de las otras dos.

"Te agradezco las molestias, Sucrette, pero en serio, no estoy muy seguro de poder ir—aún queda trabajo que debo terminar antes de que comiencen oficialmente las vacaciones y uhm… entre otras razones, no me considero amigo de Rosalya, así que de todos modos no creo que se note mi ausencia."

 _Já. Ahí tienes._

"¡No digas eso! Que Rosa haya invitado a todos no significa que tu presencia no sea importante. Ella misma me pidió que te diera su dirección personalmente, para que así no tengas problemas en llegar."

A Melody no le da buena espina el entusiasmo ni la insistencia con la que Sucrette trata todo ese asunto de la fiesta. Ella se ve empeñada en lograr que Nathaniel asista. Algo no anda bien.

"No deberías ser tan insistente," Melody sentencia y se cruza de brazos. "Él ya te dijo que no, quédate con eso."

Sucrette suspira, y se hace en completo evidente que suprime sus ganas de responderle a Melody. Sin embargo su esfuerzo resulta, ya que cuando esta vuelve a hablar, lo hace tranquila, incluso cómplice, y dirigiéndose totalmente a Nathaniel.

"Yo sé que en fondo quieres ir. Por eso, si lo prefieres, puedo quedarme aquí con Melody terminando lo que quede por hacer, mientras tú vas a donde vives y te organizas…, tú sabes…"

Nathaniel parece pensarlo, pero aun así no dice nada.

" _Además_ ," ella se apresura en agregar. "Esta sería la primera vez que nos reuniremos en algo que sea ajeno al Instituto. Hasta donde sé, prácticamente todos irán: Iris, Kentin, los gemelos, Lysandro, _Castiel_ …"

 _Si creíste que lograrías algo mencionando que el delincuente de Castiel iría, estás muy lejos de conseguir algo, pequeña ilusa_ —

"… está bien. Iré."

 _¿Qué?_

"¡Perfecto!" la chica sonríe dichosa y tras eso le tiende un pequeño trozo de papel a Nathaniel, más que seguro con la dirección de Rosalya escrita allí.

Nathaniel lo recibe y se le queda viendo durante un instante, antes de voltearse a donde Melody.

"Claro, sólo si a ti no te molesta que yo me vaya antes en lo que tú terminas el resto de lo que queda con Sucrette."

Ella aprieta sus labios con firmeza, formando así una fina línea con estos; línea que gradualmente se convierte en una sonrisa algo torcida.

"¡Cómo me va a molestar, Nathaniel! Tú vete tranquilo, que aquí con Sucrette nos ocuparemos del resto."

Nathaniel le agradece y luego se despide de ambas chicas ante de salir de la sala de delegados, dejándolas a solas, hundidas en un incómodo silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que queda por hacer?" finalmente es Sucrette la primera en hablar.

"Nathaniel tenía ahí las asistencias de las clases del día efectuadas en la segunda planta. Empieza por comprobar que todas tengan los mismos datos que figuran en el libro de registros."

"Está bien, cualquier duda te pregunto," y dicho eso, Sucrette se instala en el asiento que antes usó Nathaniel.

Sin siquiera intentar aparentar simpatía, Melody aprovecha su ubicación para quedarse observando a la otra chica en silencio, estudiándola, y también juzgándola.

"¿Sucrette?"

En ese momento sólo hay una cosa clara en la mente de Melody, y es que _esa tipa_ jamás se quedará con el corazón de Nathaniel.

"¿Hm?"

"¿A qué hora hay que estar en donde Rosalya? Cambié de opinión, sí iré."

Y Melody se siente lista para dejarlo bien en claro.

* * *

.

Su padre la va a dejar en auto hasta la casa de Rosalya, se despiden y luego él parte. Melody toma aire y por unos segundos se queda de pie en la entrada, sin tocar timbre ni llamar a la puerta aun.

Necesita aclarar sus ideas. Porque bien que en un principio la idea de asistir no pasaba por su mente, pero el cambio en el escenario frente a ella se sintió radical y como hecho de un minuto a otro.

Por razones así es que ya no puede permitirse perder más tiempo.

Esa es la noche. Esa _debe_ ser la noche.

Toca el timbre y espera a que le abran. Sin que pasen más de diez segundos (ella los cuenta), Rosalya aparece.

"Oh, Melody," ella le saluda con una sonrisa digna de relacionador público. "No esperaba que vinieras."

"No podría permitirme perderme esta fiesta. Tú siempre tienes buen ojos para organizar cosas."

Ese comentario hace que Rosalya sonría más abiertamente. Los elogios son algo que ella siempre se encarga de disfrutar al máximo.

"Lo sé, lo sé—este será el evento de la temporada, ya verás," contesta orgullosa mientras la invita a pasar. "Ya varios han llegado, ponte cómoda. Y por cierto, luces muy bien esta noche."

En efecto, parte del plan de declararse con todo a Nathaniel incluye llamar su atención con solo una mirada, y eso se consigue asegurándose de ser la chica más linda de la velada. Esa noche Melody viste un vestido strapless blanco acompañado de maquillaje ligero. Algo preciso para la estación. Algo con lo que con sólo verla, él quede sin aliento.

"Gracias," Melody sonríe y se aleja de la entrada, dejando a la anfitriona atrás.

Tan pronto ingresa, procede a barrer con la vista a todos los presentes. Divisa no tan lejos a Iris y a Violeta hablando tranquilamente en un sofá, y también a Kentin intentando llevar una conversación con Armin y Alexy al mismo tiempo (aunque sin lograrlo realmente).

Melody sigue revisando la estancia, decepcionándose al concluir que Nathaniel no está ahí. Rápidamente toma aire, niega con la cabeza y se reprime a sí misma. _No te impacientes_ , se recuerda, y en eso está cuando se percata que la puerta corrediza que da al jardín se encuentra abierta. Quizás él está afuera prefiriendo alejarse de todo el bullicio que causan sus compañeros de clase. Porque ella _sabe_ bien que él no se lleva particularmente bien con los demás como para compartir en un nivel tan casual con ellos; porque él a diferencia del resto, es una persona seria y responsable, y que no aprecia el perder el tiempo. Sí, él debe estar ahí.

Sale al jardín, se adentra un par de pasos y se decepciona una vez más en cuanto nota que no hay ni un alma a la vista. La alberca que rodea a la piscina está vacía, y lo único que logra dar vida al lugar es el reflejo que causa la luna contra el agua. Melody entonces decide volver adentro, ya sin nada que hacer ahí; sin embargo termina chocando con alguien antes de lograr dar media vuelta completa.

"Lo siento, Melody," tan pronto Lysandro nota lo ocurrido no tarda en disculparse.

Él la mira con sorpresa, y la verdad es que Melody tampoco tiene idea de en qué momento él apareció allí.

"No hay problema. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito."

Lysandro hace un gesto agradecido y después enarca una ceja. "Pasa que buscaba a Castiel y…, creo que…, por accidente me perdí."

 _¿Cómo es que te pierdes? ¿No que acá vive la novia de tu hermano?_

"Oh, bueno…, tiene sentido. No hay problema en todo caso, yo también busco a alguien—"

" _Lo que pasa_ , Lysandro, es que tú siempre andas con la cabeza en las nubes."

Tanto Melody como Lysandro, al mismo tiempo, se voltean en dirección al dueño de esa voz.

Imposible no reconocerla.

"Lo normal en estas situaciones es saludarse, Castiel," Lysandro habla sonriendo y es posible percibir la agudeza en cada una de sus palabras. "¿Y qué haces ahí? Cualquiera diría que te estás escondiendo."

Castiel se encuentra de pie, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los muros, y por lo visto, ha estado en el jardín desde el principio.

 _Como siempre también luciendo como futuro ex convicto._

"Para nada," niega relajado, está ignorando a Melody. "Sólo salí a fumar un poco. No me interesa la idea de intentarlo allá adentro y después tener que aguantarme los gritos histéricos de Rosalya."

Lysandro no contesta a eso, pero sí hace el gesto de ahogar una risa.

En tanto, Melody bufa aburrida y se aleja. La búsqueda de Nathaniel ha vuelto a cero, y ahora que esos dos están ahí hablando de lo que sea que estén hablando, ella no tiene nada más que hacer en el jardín. Que no se mal entienda. No es como si Melody tenga algún problema con Lysandro, todo lo contrario de hecho, a ella le agrada mucho su seriedad; pero con Castiel, _oh Castiel…_ , él es un tema en completo opuesto. Palabras fuertes o no, pero ella odia a Castiel. Odia su falta de modales, odia sus constantes faltas de respeto, odia ese aire de rebelde de cuarta escena que carga todo el tiempo y odia además muy por sobre todo lo anterior, sus ganas constantes de montarle problemas de todo tipo a Nathaniel—distrayéndolo así con sus irresponsabilidades lo más del tiempo.

Se podría decir que Melody desprecia a Castiel casi al mismo nivel que desprecia a las chicas que se acercan demasiado a Nathaniel.

Una vez de regreso a la fiesta, Melody vuelve a inspeccionar a los presentes con la mirada. Durante su ausencia arribaron Kim, Li y Charlotte, pero de nuevo, ni rastros de la única persona que le interesa.

 _¿Y si está con Sucrette o planean llegar juntos?_ Si ese fuera el caso, todos sus esfuerzos estarían a centímetros de caerse por la borda. _Nonono_. Ese escenario _no_ es posible.

Ahí mismo ella frena su hilo de pensamientos y se recuerda que debe mantenerse firme en su determinación por sobre todas las cosas.

Si está en esa fiesta, en primer lugar, es sólo por Nathaniel.

 _¡Y sin embargo él aun no llega!_

Luego de lo que se sintió como una espera eterna el timbre vuelve a sonar, es entonces cuando sus sentidos despiertan y también su vista se dirige directamente a la puerta de entrada. Observa atentamente cómo Rosalya abre y la sensación de temblor que invade las manos de Melody se vuelve inconfundible.

Sólo para encontrarse con que es Sucrette, la que sonríe en todo momento, quien ha llegado.

 _Increíble_.

Melody se deja caer sobre primer asiento vacío que encuentra. El suspiro pesado no se hace esperar.

Lo único bueno de toda esa bufonería de situación es que al menos Sucrette acaba de llegar sola y sin ninguna señal de Nathaniel a la vista; lo cual le causa una inmensa tranquilidad. _¡Pero aun así!_ ¿Qué tanto podría estar haciendo Nathaniel como para que esté tardando tanto en llegar? Porque los minutos pasan y siguen pasando, y con eso sus esperanzas caen y siguen cayendo.

Una perezosa barrida con la mirada y desde su asiento logra apreciar que a diferencia suya, el resto parece sí estar pasándola bien. Puede ver a Iris y a Kim intentando lo que se ve como querer quitarle a Violeta su vaso antes de que comience a entusiasmarse con la bebida. A Li y Alexy charlando en una esquina cercana, viéndose bastante entretenidos a decir verdad, discutiendo lo 'decepcionante que resultó el episodio crossover entre ANTM y Drag Race'…, lo que sea que eso sea. Y hasta a Sucrette conversando por ahí con unos recién entrados Lysandro y Castiel, eso sí, por lo que se puede apreciar no luce como que esos tres estén hablando de algo entretenido a fin de cuentas. Melody llega a esa conclusión ya que desde su asiento puede ver perfectamente cómo Castiel prefiere estar en el teléfono mensajeándose con alguien en lugar de prestar atención. _Un grosero_.

Melody vuelve a suspirar y tras eso apoya su codo derecho sobre el brazo del asiento y su barbilla en su mano. Los minutos pasan y ella se mantiene en ese no tan disimulado estado agónico de pérdida de esperanzas. ¿Y si derechamente Nathaniel prefirió no ir? ¿O qué tal si este prefirió quedarse en su casa leyendo algún libro? _Estúpida Melody, ¡se supone que tú lo conoces!_ Ella es reticente en cuanto admitirlo, pero también _sabe_ que esas son posibilidades reales.

También siente que debió darse cuenta de todo eso antes, en lugar de actuar sin pensar y llegar a una fiesta para terminar rodeada de personas a las que ella, en su gran mayoría, no está interesada en conocer.

Otro suspiro—uno más en la lista de tantos que ya perdió la cuenta. El sol puede dejar de existir, las estrellas se pueden caer del cielo; a ella no le interesa nada, actualmente se siente resignada y dolida y _tonta_. Su brillante plan y estrategia maestra han fracasado antes siquiera de comenzar. Solo que justo cuando se dispone a marcar el número de su padre para decirle que pase a recogerla, se da el instante casual que causa que la esperanza ilumine su rostro y su sonrisa se vuelva tan grande como no lo ha sido en toda la velada.

Nathaniel está de pie justo en la entrada, manteniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Algo en su rostro hace que este se lea como confundido—incómodo inclusive; se nota a leguas que él se encuentra fuera de su zona de confort.

Pero a ojos de Melody no existe persona más perfecta que Nathaniel en todo el Instituto, ¿o qué Instituto? Mejor dicho, a ojos de Melody no existe nadie más perfecto que Nathaniel en todo el mundo. Ella está convencida de aquello. Lo ama, así sin rodeos. Un amor a primera vista desde el instante en que le conoció y que se ha mantenido firme a pesar de su primera confesión fallida.

No importa qué, Melody lo ha seguido amando a pesar de todo; y ahora que al fin ha llegado, _finalmente_ ella puede comenzar a moverse. El escenario es tan obvio que elaborar un plan resulta innecesario. Así de simple.

(No, no, porque en serio que es simple.)

Ella llegaría hasta Nathaniel y él quedará sin aliento al verla tan hermosa esa noche. Ella actuará grácil, dulce y gentil, y procurará reírse de sus chistes. Charlarán toda la noche y finalmente sellará la velada declarándose bajo la luz de la luna. Él aceptará sus sentimientos, _obviamente_ , y comenzarán un hermoso noviazgo que culminará en boda un par de años después de que ambos terminen la universidad. Tendrán dos hijos—un niño y una niña, y los verán crecer mientras envejecen juntos. Y ya en el final de sus días, ambos mirarán hacia el pasado contemplando con mucho amor lo _perfectas_ que han sido sus vidas. Porque así ha estado escrito desde el comienzo, y sólo por eso es que _nada_ puede salir mal.

Melody arregla su vestido, cabello y respira hondo antes de disponerse a dar el primer paso hacia su esplendoroso futuro.

Pero no alcanza a dar ni un solo paso cuando ve al rubio siendo empujado desde atrás.

"Te tardabas demasiado en entrar," Amber aparece tras él al tiempo que contesta a la pregunta más obvia jamás hecha.

Y Nathaniel en tanto sólo le mira aburrido.

"Te recuerdo que habríamos llegado mucho antes de no haber sido por _tú_ culpa."

"No me culpes por tomarme mi tiempo para elegir el atuendo indicado," ella se encoge de hombros. "Ya sabes cómo son las cosas—yo jamás me habría permitido simplemente llegar aquí con la misma ropa que usé para ir a clases; no soy como tú, hermanito."

"Créeme que lo sé, y en tu lugar me sentiría estafado," Nathaniel alcanza a mencionar, pero para todo lo que alcanza la vista, Amber decide ignorarlo se dirige en dirección a sus amigas.

Con la rubia ahora lejos, Melody se ve en el lugar y momento preciso para iniciar los pasos de su plan. Se toma un par de segundos para cerrar sus ojos y toma aire. No aceptaría interrupciones y pelearía contra cualquier obstáculo que le pusieran al frente, todo por Nathaniel.

Da el primer paso y luego el segundo y después el tercero…, pero cuando al fin se calma y ella logra percatarse de lo que está ocurriendo, no hay pista de Nathaniel a la vista.

De un instante a otro, él ya no se encuentra en el salón.

* * *

.

"Comenzaba a creer que no vendrías."

Por un momento, Nathaniel se queda viendo a Castiel semi-incrédulo. Están en silencio y el mundo alrededor de los dos parece detenerse con la calma que sólo regala una noche de verano.

"Te mandé un mensaje diciendo que llegaría más tarde," Nathaniel luego responde, para después dedicarle al otro una de esas sonrisas suyas capaces de derretir glaciares. "Sabes que no podía venirme sin Amber."

La pausa entre un movimiento y otro es corta, y el rubio aprovecha de desaparecer la distancia entre los dos. De modo fugaz le roba un beso a Castiel, y este por su parte lo responde sin ningún trazo de duda.

"Sí que podías…" Castiel dice provocador, alargando las sílabas y sacando ventaja de la cercanía al cruzar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nathaniel en un abrazo. "Yo lo habría hecho."

" _Castiel_ …"

La pareja se encuentra en jardín, apoyados contra una de las paredes de la casa, dándole la espalda a la fiesta y también al mundo. No hay nadie más en el jardín a esa hora—quizás el resto de los invitados aparecerán más tarde, o en cualquier momento, quién sabe. Lo único de lo que ellos tienen total certeza es que quieren aprovechar el ambiente formado, especialmente porque las posibilidades de surja alguna discusión estúpida por alguna razón aún más estúpida son más que reales, y ninguno tendrá el descaro de negar esa verdad.

(Oh, pero las discusiones al final acaban tan rápido como inician.)

(Y las reconciliaciones también son buenas.)

"¿Quieres entrar?" Nathaniel pregunta ya al final de una larga tanda de besos cortos.

"No todavía. Estamos bien acá, y además, lo último que quiero ahora es tener a Amber actuando como una peste en cuanto entremos."

"Es mi hermana…" lo mira con cierto reproche. "Sé que puede ser un poco inmadura, pero no es una mala persona. Dale puntos por haber tenido una de las reacciones más comprensivas el día que le confesé que estábamos juntos. Eso fue una sorpresa hasta para mí."

Castiel suspira en la derrota. "Está bien," rueda los ojos—sin malicia, de a poco ampliando una sonrisa. "Pero sólo si repites eso último."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sabes a qué me refiero."

Pasado un corto momento de confusión inicial, Nathaniel no tarda en entender las palabras de su novio.

"Estamos juntos, estamos juntos, _estamos juntos_ …"

"No necesito escuchar más, los dos son un par de cursis sin remedio y hechos el uno para el otro. _I_ _rest_ _my case, officially_."

Ambos se voltean en dirección a la inconfundible voz que se escucha tras ellos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" preguntan al unísono a Rosalya.

"El suficiente, _créanme_ ," su voz se oye divertida, pero esta sigue teniendo cierto toque de paternalismo sin camuflar. "Hay una fiesta ahí adentro, en caso de que lo hayan olvidado."

"Oh, lo sabemos, gracias por recordarlo," Castiel contesta irritado.

"¡Bien! Porque no dejaré que se aíslen durante toda la noche. Ahorrémonos las quejas y entren de una vez."

"Tú no eres nuestra jefa."

"Lo sé," ella se encoje de hombros, de lo más relajada. "Pero sí soy la dueña de casa, y si hasta Armin y Lysandro tienen temas de conversación, ustedes dos no tendrán mayor problema desenvolviéndose con el resto."

* * *

.

Lo ha buscado en cada rincón, sala, baño y habitación no cerrada con seguro, e incluso así, _incluso así_ , Melody no tiene ni la más remota idea de dónde está Nathaniel.

(No buscó en el jardín, por supuesto, porque allá está Castiel, ¿ _y por qué razón Nathaniel buscaría compartir espacio vital con Castiel?_ )

(Ella no le ve el sentido.)

Rendirse no es una opción, repite las palabras en su mente, pero ya a esa altura de la noche le resulta mortalmente difícil el recordarse su mantra. Para ese momento, Melody se encuentra abrazada a sí misma, con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes en un rincón de la sala—en un autoexilio no muy disimulado. La verdad es que tiene la cabeza demasiado ocupada creando escenarios en los que su plan no se cae a pedazos—además, entre tener la familia perfecta junto a Nathaniel o tener que interactuar con sus pares de secundaria, la elección es bastante fácil.

Es de casualidades que está hecha la vida, o eso dicen algunos. Asimismo, es en el segundo casual en que a ella le da por alzar la vista que se encuentra con la razón de todos sus suspiros de esa noche.

 _Al fin_ , habría dicho, si no fuera porque la escena que se forma no se le hace nada agradable.

Nathaniel acaba de cruzar el umbral y deja la entrada al jardín abierta tras él (al parecer _sí_ estuvo allí todo este tiempo, _ugh_ ), no obstante, Melody no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, mucho menos el de frenar a Sucrette cuando esta se acerca al rubio y comienza a hablarle animadamente. _¿Qué es lo que pretende esa chica? ¿Quiere asfixiarlo o qué?_ Sólo cólera llega como respuesta. No, no y no. Melody retoma fuerzas, decidida para hacer que esa línea sucesoria de hechos se no consume ni en esa vida, ni en ninguna otra.

Lo que Melody jamás agregó a su lista de posibilidades era que, antes de que ella siquiera pudiera dar un solo paso, Castiel aparecería desde el jardín y se uniría a esa conversación que los otros dos llevaban. Tan casual, tan relajados, particularmente él junto a Nathaniel—seguido de un gesto tan común como lo es el roce de costado de sus cuerpos, para luego ver cómo Castiel, sin reparos, pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Nathaniel.

Tal cual como si lo estuviera viendo todo en cámara lenta.

Bien, bien, _tranquila_ , al parecer ellos ahora son amigos. No es nada del otro mundo, ¿cierto? Dos personas pueden entablar una amistad incluso si una de ellas es un potencial futuro ex convicto, _¿cierto?_

Lo peor es que tanto Nathaniel como Sucrette, ninguno parece sorprendido por toda esa repentina conducta fuera de lugar... Lo cual significa que todo eso no es nada nuevo, ella concluye, igual de indignada a como si alguien hubiera insultado su intelecto en voz alta.

Pero es cuando Castiel besa a Nathaniel en la mejilla que ella pierde el sentido—y la situación no mejora cuando tiene que ver a Nathaniel apoyando su peso Castiel. Menos aun cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el gesto se vuelve un doméstico abrazo desde atrás.

(Todo muy natural, por cierto.)

Y es ahí cuando la sensación de estar viviendo un momento grabado en cámara lenta no tarda en regresar.

Melody observa atónita toda esa escena que parece de nunca acabar. Se abraza a sí misma y toma aire. Ella necesita respirar y replantearse todo.

 _Entonces_..., Sucrette nunca fue la real amenaza para sus planes, sino que desde el principio fue Castiel, _¡Castiel!_ Jamás, nunca, ni en sus más extrañas y ocultas pesadillas a ella se le hubiera ocurrido imaginarse a esos dos… _¡ugh!_ Ya ni siquiera da para tener que imaginarlo, porque es una realidad. Es decir, Melody no tiene nada en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo, _ella no se considera homofóbica_ —pero ya dicho eso, al final del día, sigue siendo Castiel de quién se está hablando. Castiel, el arquetipo de ejemplo que usan las madres para enseñarle a sus hijos aquello que no deben ser cuando crezcan y la persona que, y a ella vaya que le consta, se ha asegurado de hacerle a Nathaniel la vida más desde hace más de tres años.

Ella se mantiene en amargura mientras ve cómo ambos continúan hablando tranquilamente con la de pronto menos nefasta de Sucrette, hasta que en un minuto Armin se les acerca. Los cuatro charlan acerca de algo que Melody no logra escuchar dada su ubicación, sin embargo, para ella no pasa desapercibido que a partir de un comentario de Armin, Nathaniel comienza a reír—no es una sonrisa, tampoco aire forzado como reacción refleja— es una risa tan limpia y tan rara que ella jamás nunca le había escuchado antes. Melody no puede evitar que todo se le haga… muy extraño.

Con eso todo ocurriendo a su alrededor, en el instante en que la epifanía la golpea—

 _Nathaniel no es así…_

—la golpea fuerte.

Nathaniel no es así. El Nathaniel que ella ama _no es así_. El Nathaniel que ella ama es una persona seria, tranquila, con la personalidad acorde a la que debería tener un delegado. ¡El sólo hecho es esté asistiendo a una fiesta rompe por completo su personalidad! Oh, pero ahí está él, riendo, charlando animado y por sobre todas las cosas, actuando como un completo descerebrado junto a Castiel.

"¿Todo bien, Melody?"

La voz de Lysandro se escucha de pronto a su lado y eso la toma por sorpresa, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo por disimular su entonces inestable estado emocional.

"Ly-Lysandro, claro que sí," su voz se oye algo forzada, al igual que la apariencia de su sonrisa. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Pregunto porque…, has estado toda la noche aislándote del resto. No es que te culpe, pero es algo raro de ver en ti."

 _Eso es porque nunca vengo a fiestas, Lysandro, gracias por recordarlo._

"No, no te preocupes—estoy bien," ella contesta finalmente, y su tono va perdiendo de a poco ese toque cargado. "Es sólo que… me sorprende que hayan venido todos. Es difícil mantenerse a corriente con tantas personalidades distintas en un mismo lugar."

Lysandro asiente y parece conformarse con su respuesta. Él está a punto de alejarse cuando Melody lo agarra de las costuras de su abrigo.

"Lysandro…" ella comienza en voz baja, y al tiempo que ignora a propósito la mirada sorprendida que le dedica el otro, ella hace un gesto con su rostro que apunta en dirección a donde está Nathaniel y Castiel. "¿Tú… tú no notas algo… _extraño_ por allá?"

Él observa la escena que rodea al grupo por un par de segundos, la sorpresa ya ida de su rostro y ahora transformada en su constante aire distraído. "No… no entiendo a qué te refieres, pero no noto nada en realidad."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Lysandro vuelve a mirar, no mucho más concentrado que antes. "¿Que están bloqueando esa salida?"

"¿ _Qué_? No, no… algo más. Ya sabes…"

"… ¿que no hay nadie ocupando la alberca?"

"No… otra cosa."

"¿Que Castiel no está fumando dentro de la casa?"

"¡ _Lysandro_!"

"La verdad no estoy seguro de qué cosa extraña debería notar."

Melody suspira y niega. Intenta mantenerse compuesta, incluso si a ese paso, hasta intentar dialogar con una puerta resultaría más productivo.

"Me refiero a Nathaniel y Castiel. ¿Todos aquí sabían que ellos—?

"¿Están juntos?"

 _Iba a decir 'de repente son tan cercanos', pero supongo que eso igual sirve._

"Sí…"

"La gran mayoría, yo asumo. Castiel me dijo que en cuanto decidieron comunicárselo a Amber, dieron por hecho que para el día siguiente, medio Instituto estaría al tanto de la noticia."

"Por supuesto… es de esperar…" ella se las arregla en responder. "¿Y no tendrás alguna idea desde cuando ellos…?"

"No hace tanto," él contesta la obviedad de la pregunta dejada en el aire. "Pero la verdad es que yo no soy bueno recordando fechas exactas, así que no lo sé."

 _Tú nunca pareces recordar nada importante…_

"¿Acaso tú no sabías?"

"¿Saber? ¡ _Por supuesto que sabía_!" sus mentiras se oyen entre medio de risas nerviosas. "Es sólo que… no se me hacía… _decoroso_ preguntárselo a Nathaniel directamente."

Lysandro guarda silencio por un momento, y Melody, claro, no tiene ni la menor idea de qué clase de procesos mentales él está llevando a cabo—y la verdad, tampoco le interesa. Un par de segundos incómodos y ella le hace un gesto de despedida a Lysandro, y así, sin perder tiempo, corre hasta el baño más cercano.

Melody se encierra con llave, carga su peso sobre la puerta, suspira, y luego piensa, piensa y _piensa_.

La verdad es que Melody jamás estaría dispuesta a admitir su total y absoluta ignorancia de aquello que llevaban los otros dos. Es decir, tampoco es un hecho fácil de asumir que _el amor de su vida_ , su razón de ser, vivir y respirar, y el futuro padre de sus hijos lleva quizás cuántos días _(¿semanas, meses?)_ , prendado de ese inútil sin futuro. No es algo fácil de asumir, pero aun así, aun así, ella no puede evitar sentir su completo desconocimiento de la situación como un tipo de agravante de todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Porque ella sabe absolutamente _todo_ sobre Nathaniel.

(Excepto que tiene novio.)

 _Un novio_.

"Esto es un error. Esto no es más que una broma de pésimo gusto."

Ella dice, de pronto con una confianza de tal nivel que esta _casi_ logra igualar lo inestable y carente de argumento de sus propios dichos.

* * *

.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No sé, de pronto luces pensativo."

Castiel no responde inmediatamente, en lugar de eso frunce un poco el ceño y dirige su vista al vacío del cielo estrellado. Cuando al final decide responder, nada más dice con voz inexpresiva, incluso algo cansada:

"Tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar."

Sucrette luce sorprendida. "¿Algo como qué?"

"Ni idea."

La atención de Castiel pasa a la cajetilla de cigarrillos que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, saca uno y lo enciende. Tanto él como Sucrette se encuentran sentados al borde de la piscina. La brisa se siente agradable a esa altura de la noche, y por lo mismo, para esa hora, la mayoría de los invitados se han pasado al jardín.

"Quizás sólo estás nervioso," la chica finalmente responde, encogiéndose de hombros, además. "Al fin y al cabo, esta es la primera vez que Nathaniel y tú se muestran así, ya sabes, en público."

Castiel entonces se ríe como si no pudiera evitarlo. El gesto necesario para su semblante cambiara por completo.

"Creo que estás idealizando demasiado toda esta situación. Y no, no creo que sea por eso—seguro son sólo ideas mías. Esto es sólo una fiesta, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

"Por lo general, cuando alguien dice eso, algo realmente malo ocurre después."

"… Deberías ver menos televisión."

* * *

.

La escena que transcurre frente a sus ojos se le hace cada vez más repulsiva con cada segundo que pasa, y ella ya no se siente capaz de aguantar.

Melody ha permanecido al interior del salón, todo en pro de su salud mental. Sin embargo, ella no se percató del pequeño _gran_ detalle de que, justamente desde la mesa donde están las bebidas, también se tiene una excelente vista hacia el jardín. Claro, al principio todo resultaba aceptable con sólo el idiota de Castiel y la tonta de Sucrette hablando entre ellos, pero todo se fue al carajo en cuanto Nathaniel se les unió y la chica al rato se alejó para dejarlos a solas.

El cuadro formado sólo sirve para causarle náuseas.

De pronto siente la necesidad urgente de cubrirse los ojos con su vaso desechable para así evitar el contacto visual con la feliz pareja. Ver cómo se miran entre ellos, los dedos entrelazados, sus sonrisas y los besos que intentan parecer disimulados pero no lo son ( _oh, para nada_ ). Definitivamente no puede, es algo que la supera. No, no y _no_.

Es decir, Nathaniel tiene todo el derecho del mundo a enamorarse y expresar su amor, _¡pero no con Castiel sino que con ella!_ Porque Melody ama a Nathaniel con todo su ser. Él es la luz de sus ojos, su cielo y estrellas, su por siempre y para siempre; pero ella es capaz de odiarlo cuando está junto a Castiel. El Nathaniel que está ahí afuera besándose con Castiel no es _su_ Nathaniel. La persona de la que ella está enamorada es un estudiante serio, dedicado a sus deberes y enfocado en el futuro, pero con la influencia de Castiel, este se vuelve en un desconocido ante sus ojos.

 _Todo es culpa de Castiel_.

La _única_ persona que de verdad ama a Nathaniel es ella. Porque a diferencia de Castiel, Sucrette, o cualquier otra persona que se le pudiera cruzar por delante, Melody quiere al rubio tal cual es y jamás intentaría cambiarlo en algo que él _claramente_ no es. Además, ¿qué es eso de andar tan melosos en lugares públicos? ¿Acaso no tienen pudor ni sentido del decoro?

Es en ese segundo que la iluminación llega a Melody:

La _verdad_ de que sólo ella puede lograr que Nathaniel abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de todos los errores que está cometiendo.

Y _por supuesto_ , los cinco vasos bebidos de líquido de un dudoso color rosa, de alguna manera, ella siente, le dan toda la fuerza que necesita para continuar.

* * *

.

Castiel enciende otro cigarrillo y, por un instante, él se permite cerrar los ojos. Nathaniel está al frente suyo, y entre los dos sólo hay un par de piernas entrelazadas, la sensación de calma que regala luz de la luna reflejada en el agua, y muy pocos centímetros de distancia. En un momento Nathaniel no responde a una de las preguntas triviales de la conversación que ambos llevan, lo cual provoca que Castiel le quede viendo extrañado, como en un video sin audio, durante varios segundos. A eso, Nathaniel nada más le sonríe, y Castiel, quien ahora no puede evitar sonreír también, comienza a negar con la cabeza lentamente.

Los segundos pasan y el pelirrojo regresa su vista al cigarrillo que mantiene entre sus dedos, para luego deshacerse de las cenizas acumuladas con un movimiento de su dedo pulgar. Nathaniel por su lado, observa atento cada una de estas acciones, y justo antes de que Castiel fuera a llevárselo nuevamente a la boca, Nathaniel lo toma entre sus dedos y fuma una larga calada.

"¿Y tú desde cuando que fumas?" Castiel pregunta con sorpresa cargada en su voz y una risa no del todo disfrazada.

"No lo hago," el otro contesta simple tras exhalar todo el humo. "Sólo quería saber qué tal se sentía. A fin de cuentas, ya te he visto fumar lo suficiente como para saberme el procedimiento."

"El delegado suena como todo un presumido."

Nathaniel ensancha su sonrisa. "He pasado mucho tiempo contigo últimamente."

Castiel enarca ambas cejas y manteniendo su misma expresión. Lentamente se inclina hacia Nathaniel. "Tú siempre has sido igual de creído. No me culpes de eso ahora."

El cigarro casi consumido queda apagado contra el piso y completamente olvidado. La atención total de Nathaniel está en su novio, y él no desearía que las cosas fuera de ningún otro modo.

"Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te hagas responsable," dice, y entre cada dos palabras, hay un corto beso separándolas.

"¿ _Ya no tienen vergüenza, cierto_?" alguien a sus espaldas exclama en voz alta. Tanto la pareja, como todos los presentes a la fiesta, se voltean a ver, y en cuanto lo hicieron, ella decide continuar.

" _Primero_ , lo arrastras contigo y le lavas el cerebro, y luego lo cambias del cielo a la tierra. ¿ _Cómo te atreves_?"

La voz de Melody sale grave y tosca, y su pronunciación se oye forzada. La chica se ve seria y decidida en su actuar, y su tembloroso dedo índice está apuntando a Castiel en una actitud enjuiciadora que va de la mano con el semblante agraviado de su rostro.

"¿Melody… acaso bebiste de más?"

"¡Tú no necesitas decir nada, Nathaniel!" lo hace callar y luego da unos pasos en dirección a ellos. "Puedo ver bien quién es el culpable de esto. _Tú_ ," vuelve a apuntar a Castiel con más determinación que antes. "Estoy segura de que algo le hiciste para tener a Nathaniel todo baboso por ti— _verlos juntos se me hace hasta asqueroso_."

El silencio se toma la noche y en ese mismo instante Castiel se pone de pie, y a pesar de su semblante aparentemente tranquilo, su mandíbula está tensa.

"Sal de acá."

Sólo esas palabras, y tras eso, nada más.

"¿ _Qué_ —?" Melody se las arregla para responder. "No, no. Tú serás quien me escuche. Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque yo _sí_ que conozco a Nathaniel, mucho más que tú. Y desde hace más tiempo que _tú y que nadie_ , inútil mal—"

"Basta, Melody. Ya escuchaste a Castiel," ahora es el mismo Nathaniel quien habla. No está de pie, pero su rostro no se ve ni una pizca menos serio que el de Castiel. "Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es regresar adentro y pedir que alguien venga por ti."

Melody no sabe qué contestar. La desesperación y el alcohol se han tomado cualquier proceso físico y mental relacionado con el habla. Su cuerpo avanza en dirección a la pareja, sin entender bien él cómo, y antes de que cualquiera de los involucrados pudiera agregar algo más, Melody pierde el equilibrio y cae de bruces en la piscina.

* * *

.

Arropada con una bata cortesía de Rosalya, sentada en la cama de la misma, con el maquillaje corrido e intentando beber una amarga taza de café negro, Melody intenta organizar los sucesos ocurridos en las últimas cuatro horas. Lamentablemente para ella, el chapuzón protagonizado logró despejar su mente a tal nivel, que los recuerdos de su _pequeña_ escena le atormentan con total claridad.

(En su fuero interno está suplicando que la tierra la trague.)

La puerta de la habitación se abre de pronto, es Sucrette quien entra.

"Llamé a tu padre desde tu celular," se oye incómoda, y para Melody no pasa desapercibido el detalle de que la otra chica no la mira directamente a los ojos mientras habla. Al parecer, el piso de la habitación es un receptor más digno. "Le dije que dormirías acá, así que no tendrás que inventarles nada para explicar lo de tu ropa…Rosa dijo que no tiene problema con que te quedes."

"Está bien… _gracias_ ," responde en voz baja y después, por un par de minutos al menos, el silencio es el único factor común entre ambas. "No te guardes nada, ¿está bien?" Sucrette le queda viendo con una expresión difícil de leer. " _Ya sé_ que hice un total ridículo allá afuera. Di lo que piensas, no necesito tus palabras suaves."

Pero antes de que Sucrette pudiera si pensar en qué responder, la figura de Rosalya aparece, sin golpear previamente, en el umbral de la puerta.

"Me alegra que seas consciente de eso, porque la verdad es que sí, y te lo digo con toda la honestidad del mundo," sus palabras son rápidas pero certeras. "Pero si ignoramos el hecho de que Amber quiere matarte, esta noche no fue tan terrible. _Y antes de que digas algo_ ," ella se apresura en agregar, "imaginé que algo así podría ocurrir, así que no invité a Peggy."

"Vaya," Melody aguanta las ganas de rodar los ojos. "Eso _sí_ que es un alivio."

"Claro que lo es," Rosalya dice casi como indignada. "Lo único que quiero de ti, a cambio, es que mañana mismo te disculpes con Castiel y Nathaniel por todo lo que les dijiste esta noche, y más te vale que esas disculpas sean sinceras."

Melody parpadea, una vez, dos veces, las veces necesarias para poder procesar el cambio rápido que tuvo la conversación.

"Disculparme," eso no es una pregunta, Melody sabe que no lo es, pero eso no quita que sonara como tal.

"Sí, disculparte," es Sucrette quien habla ahora. " _Especialmente_ por tus comentarios homofóbicos."

 _¿Homofóbicos?_ Inconscientemente Melody abre los ojos de par en par y luego todo en su mente cobra sentido. Se siente estúpida, se siente tonta, se siente cansada, y se siente con todas las ganas de viajar en el tiempo y hacer hasta lo imposible por detener a su yo de esa noche de hacer todo aquello de lo que se arrepentirá más tarde.

Al final, Melody sólo asiente en silencio.

Tanto Rosalya como Sucrette parecen conformes con el gesto, Melody asume, y después de eso nadie dice nada.

O eso, hasta que Rosalya decide que ya no aguanta más el secreto a voces que llena la habitación:

"Oficialmente llevan casi tres meses juntos."

Y Melody agradece internamente que no le hicieran formular esa pregunta en voz alta.

"Comenzaron a llevarse mejor después de que Nathaniel tuviera esos… problemas familiares que hicieron que faltara por semanas al Instituto. Castiel fue un apoyo fundamental para Nathaniel en ese momento," agregó Sucrette.

Claro… los _problemas familiares_ que Nathaniel en realidad nunca le quiso explicar y que seguían siendo, muy a su pesar, un pozo de dudas para ella.

"Desde entonces que comenzaron a salir, como amigos, y obvio, el trato entre ellos fue cambiando de a poco…. Y ahora es sólo cosa de verlos para saber cómo todo terminó."

Melody escucha todo pero su mente está en otro lado. Una vez más, ella sólo asiente en silencio, y con el dolor de cabeza acrecentándose como un indicativo de la resaca incipiente que comienza a atacarla, toma una decisión. La decisión de que por el momento, si por algo va a luchar, eso será el recuperar la dignidad perdida esa noche.

Nathaniel, por su parte, ya es un caso perdido, ella piensa.

Ella piensa.

…

Al menos, por ahora.

* * *

.

 **Notas:**

-En cuanto a la explicación del título, sólo diré que, y siguiendo el lenguaje de las flores, los girasoles significan "adoración".

-Otro título tentativo para esta historia era _Delusion, convince yourself._

Gracias por leer hasta acá, hasta la próxima.


End file.
